Wash Away My Tears
by rebarkle
Summary: A little romy oneshot. Rogue's upset one night and goes to the roof to think when a certain Cajun comes along to cheer her up. Read it and see if it's any good.


**I decided to do this sweet little one shot as the idea floated around in my brain, well, I decided to change this one shot and repost it (again), but you know, same difference. **

**It's a romy thing, of course, just about Remy comforting Rogue one night in the pouring rain. If it's bad tell me, but don't forget to tell me why it's bad. I think it'll be pretty good, even if everyone writes something like this at some point, I just wanted a little romyness, I crave the romyness.**

Wash away my tears

Rogue sat on the roof of the mansion one night, her place to escape to when the whole world seemed to be against her, trying to make her life a misery. She couldn't sleep because of all the thoughts in her head, her brain couldn't turn off and the psyches weren't doing much to help matters. In the end she decided to pull on her thick black hoody over her short black nightdress adding pair of thick green tights and her black _Converse_ hightops, to prevent her toes dropping of from frostbite as well as a poor attempt to protect her from the rain.

After stepping out onto the balcony and climbing up the drainpipe to the roof her two toned hair was plastered against her skin from the pouring rain, but she didn't mind. The rain was soothing. When she took the time to think about the past she was sure she could recall someone telling her God was in the rain. She wasn't sure who it was that told her that, but she kept that idea close to her heart, revelling in the rain whatever chance she got.

Her reason for coming to the roof that night was annoyance and discomfort from people's stares. She often wished that she had control, wished she would get to feel the touch of another human being. She knew that it was one wish that would never come true. She sat and let the heavy rain wash her thoughts and troubles away.

She knew the way the people at the institute looked her. She noticed their avoidance, some of the new recruits even walked into the first room they saw to avoid her. She could almost sense how they feared her touch. They were afraid to even let their hands brush her sleeves in case she absorbed their essence. She knew how sorry they were for what they did. And, she knew that they would never stop doing those things, even if she did gain control, because their fear would always be there, in the back of their minds, what they did they did on instinct, it was a subconscious reaction and they were powerless to stop it. All she wanted was to have someone accept her for who she was, instead of fearing what she could do.

She could feel the tears filling her emerald eyes and falling down her china skin and felt the pain inside from all she saw and all that she thought about. She didn't want to have to live the way she did. Avoiding people and crowds, staying inside when all the students were outside having fun, she wanted a normal life and she knew she would never get it. She envied how carefree the other students were, the others had worries concerning their powers, but not a single one understood the pain she felt from the burden her powers brought upon her. It was laughable thinking how she had thought Scott might understand, after all he couldn't control his powers wither, but she knew his powers were a gift to him, just like they were to all the others. None of them had the curse that she did. With that thought in her mind she wept.

As the tells fell she became aware of eyes upon her. Someone was behind her, watching her and she knew they were close. She hurriedly wiped the tears away and prayed her heavy gothic make up hadn't run too much from her tears and the rain. She almost smiled as she thought about how Kitty would reprimand her for wearing her make up in bed when it was bad for her skin. She liked to pretend she didn't car, but it was really because she couldn't let someone see behind the mask that the make up created for her. She turned and found that she was facing an unexpected guest.

"Chere, why d'ya cry. Tell Remy what's goin' on inside dat pretty lil head o' yours," the Cajun in front of her asked. He had a look of pain and worry on his face, emotions Rogue had never thought the Cajun was capable of feeling, especially when she considered how cocky and arrogant he was.

"It's nothing' swamp rat. Leave meh alone, ah wahnt ta think foah a bit, and ah can't do that with y' watchin' meh," she muttered in reply. She prayed he would leave because she didn't think she could stop her tears from flowing. Her prayers went unheard, as they often did, as Remy sat beside her on the dark slates of the roof. He didn't look at her, for which Rogue was grateful. Instead he looked out at the dark storm clouds ahead that would surely bring a storm, to accompany the rain that was falling heavily upon them both.

"Look, chere, y' act ain't foolin' dis Cajun. All Remy wanna do is comfort y'. He's an empath after all, an' he can feel y' pain, I jus' wanna help, dat's all," Remy whispered while wrapping a comforting arm around Rogue's shoulders. She could feel his breath on her skin and the warmth emanating from his body, and she felt safe. She knew she could trust Remy, even if her mind screamed out she shouldn't, her heart told her she could. She knew he wasn't lying and she knew he was being sincere, he had referred to himself as 'I' after all, that in its self was a miracle. She really wanted to open up and she really wanted to cry and be comforted, but she couldn't let herself become vulnerable, she'd only be disappointed when she didn't get what she wanted.

Rogue shrugged Remy's arm off of her shoulders and nearly whimpered when the warmth and comfort was gone. "Look, swamp rat, ya just gettin' mixed up or summat. Ah'm fahne, ah just wanted a little alone tahme, tha's all."

She then turned to look at him properly, she looked into those devilish crimson on onyx eyes that were staring at her and saw her emotions reflected in his eyes, he really could feel what she was feeling. His russet hair was plastered against his skin by the rain and the water rolled down his face. He was wearing his trademark tan trench coat and a soaked pair of black jeans that hid the black combat boots on his feet. She didn't want Remy to have to feel her pain, she didn't want him to be stuck there with her.

"Chere, trust Remy, he ain't gonna hurt y', I ain't gonna hurt y'. Chere, Remy loves y', he jus' wants t' help, don' y' see dat chere?" Rogue gasped at his words. Remy couldn't love her, not the swamp rat. She stood and tried to move away, but the tiles were slippery from the rain that continued to fall. She could feel a tile loose beneath her feet. She felt herself beginning to fall, but Remy grabbed her hand before she even had the chance to leave the roof. He pulled her towards him and pulled her close and she rested her head against his toned chest. She could feel her heart racing, but not out of fear, but because she was so close to the swamp rat and she liked it In his arms she felt safe. As this thought croseed her mind she came upon a realisation, Remy hadn't been scared about touching her when she had fallen, he had just wanted to save her.

"Thank ya swamp rat, now ya should go," Rogue whispered while trying to pull away from Remy's strong embrace, but he refused to let her go. He liked the feel of her body too much, he liked being able to feel her warmth against him. He looked down into her emerald eyes and saw how safe and loved she felt, he didn't want to lose that. He loved her, he had been truthful when he'd said that, he had wanted to comfort her when he'd seen the tears running down her pale china skin. He'd wanted to kiss her full red lips that she hid beneath her dark lipstick. He wanted to help her forget her worries, but knew he couldn't do that, because she was cursed to be the untouchable, but for once Remy didn't care.

Rogue felt Remy loosen his arms around her and she looked up at him again and she looked into those beautiful eyes and she saw the love that he felt towards her. She could see him slowly bringing his face towards her and she knew that she should pull back, but she didn't want to, so she brought her face towards his and stopped just millimetres away from his lips and whispered, "Ah don't wanna hurt ya Remy."

"Don't worry, chere, y' won't."

With that their lips met and Rogue could feel a fire igniting deep inside of her and a warmth running though her entire body. His lips were so soft against hers and she could feel his lean body against hers, but she wanted to be closer. She pushed her body against his and brought her arms up around his neck and she deepened the kiss. His tongue traced the outline of her lips asking for the chance to enter and she allowed it, she opened her mouth and she felt his tongue exploring, it felt so good. He pulled her hips forward and pulled her even closer. She felt something behind her and knew it was the chimney. She clawed at him wanting the kiss to never stop, but it finally did when they had to come up for air.

Remy was out of breath. The kiss had been amazing and so passionate, he had loved the feel of her soft curves against his muscle and he wanted to have that always, he looked down at Rogue and looked into her eyes filled with so much love and passion and couldn't believe how beautiful she was.

Rogue was dizzy from the passion and leaned towards Remy for another kiss, but stopped when she realised something, she didn't have his thoughts and memories swirling around in her head. She hadn't absorbed him, it was like a miracle.

"Whay didn' ah absorb ya. How are ya still conscious sugah?" she asked using the nickname she had used when she was younger, when she had been able to flirt with the boys that lived in her small town. She stared at him puzzled, but relieved.

"Chere, Remy told y' y' wouldn't hurt him. His powers evolved, he now has a kinetic force field around him that means y' not actually havin' skin t' skin contact, so y' can't absorb dis Cajun," he whispered before leaning in again and kissing her. Rogue couldn't be bothered to figure out what Remy had just said, she was just happy that she could finally touch someone, so she told him exactly what she felt.

"Ah love ya, sugah," was all she said before leaning in again and kissing him just as passionately as the first time.

Rogue was so happy. She felt safe, warm and accepted. She knew she was meant to be with Remy, she could tell because of the fact his powers evolved so that Rogue could touch him. Rogue didn't care about anyone else at that moment, because, for once, she was happy. People could hate Remy for all she cared, because all she needed was for Remy to be there and to never hurt her.

When the kiss finally ended Rogue noticed the sun was starting to rise, which meant the institute would be waking soon, they might just notice if she was gone. She turned to Remy, she smiled and he smiled in return. He then leapt from the roof to a balcony and deftly scaled the mansions wall before running across the grounds and left the mansion grounds, but Rogue knew he would be back on the roof to meet her later. She then climbed down from the roof to go to the morning danger room session and she was happy for once and she would smile at everyone, she couldn't wait to see how creeped out people would be to see her smiling. It was going to be a fun day for Rogue. People might even think her smile was a sign of the apocalypse, it would be interesting to see where people's priorities lay if they thought the world was going to end, the day was just getting better and better for her.

**I had to add that last bit, I know it might ruin the nice happy ending, but it's true, if Rogue was ever happy people would be freaked out and think that the world was going to end, at least that's what I think they should think. Hoped you liked it, I decided to change it slightly and repost it cos I am so bored and can't think of another little one shot to write at the moment.**


End file.
